


Things Are Going to be Different Now

by Onononon



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: Elsa taking care of Anna after Frozen 1. Once they were done ice skating. She takes on the role of her guardian pretty much and helps Anna get cleaned up and ready for bed. Lots of sisterly fluff.I do not own any of the Frozen characters they belong to Disney, I’m just using them for my own story.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 30





	1. Beginnings

It was after the celebration and everyone had left the courtyard in front of the castle. I don’t even remember it but apparently I had fell asleep in a chair somewhere outside. I was woken up by a pair of cold hands stroking my face.

”Anna?” I heard a voice say. “Come on sweetheart, I think it’s time to go to bed.”

“What?” I yawned, responding to the voice.

”You gotta wake up honey,” The voice repeated.

I woke up finally with another big yawn and saw Elsa bent down looking at me with a big smile. “Did I fall asleep? Oh, my gosh I’m so sorry!”

”Hey, now it’s alright. It’s been a long day for all of us. You literally froze to death out there.” She said with a frown like she was disgusted with herself. “Come on,” she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me into the castle. “Poor thing, you must be exhausted.” She cooed.

”It’s alright, I’m awake now and sleep is for the weak. I can walk on my own you know.” I looked at her yawning again.

”I’m sure you can, but I think I want to help you out anyways.” Elsa smiled at me. She led me to the opposite side of the castle of my bedroom making me wonder where ever it was exactly that she was taking me.

”Elsa, where are we going?” I asked confused.

”My room, you’re sleeping with me tonight.” She smiled at me again.

”Really?” I was stunned.

”Of course you are.” She tugged on me into her room. It was a pretty good sized room with a large bed in one corner and a huge bookshelf on the other. Followed by a small table and a few chairs, a fireplace that was already lit, and a couch right in front of it along with a rug. Then she tugged me into her private bathroom. “Raise up your arms love,” she said.

I did what I was told half out of it. “What are we doing, Elsa? I thought we was going to bed.” 

“You need a bath, you're cold, and I don’t remember the last time you had one with everything that has happened recently.” She said while taking off my dress and the rest of my clothes.

”I don’t need help Elsa. I can take care of myself," I yawned again. As she led me to the tub.

”Sit down in the water Anna, I asked them to have a bath ready for you.” She told me as I sat down in the warm water. I didn’t realize it before but I was shivering.

”I don’t think this is necessary, I’m already clean.” I replied to her grumpily.

”Well I only want clean little girls sleeping in my bed tonight young lady.” She said taking a wash cloth and wiping off my face laughing. Once she finally was happy with her work there she continued with the rest of my body.

”Elsa, this is kinda embarrassing I’m not going to lie. I’m eighteen I’m not a little kid.” I whined.

”Things are different now Anna, I should have been there to take care of you before, and maybe I can’t make up for that but I’m here now. You’re my baby sister to me always and it’s my job to take care of you.” She frowned. “Because I didn’t before. Now tilt your head back.” She started washing my hair and my scalp. Then she covered my eyes as she rinsed it.

”Okay, okay Elsa. You win. I really missed you. Thank you for taking care of me.” I smiled drowsily.

”Of course, Anna.” She smiled. “Alright, stand up lets get you dried off.” Again I did what she said as she wrapped me up in a fluffy towel and helped me dry off. I could not for the life of me stop yawning.

”Goodness, Anna, you’re making me yawn.” Elsa chuckled. Once I was finally dry we walked back into her bedroom and she helped me put on my nightgown.

”Don’t you have to take a bath too?” I asked her.

”I’m already clean, I took one before the celebration this evening.” She winked. “Unlike someone who decided to just change clothes.” She poked at my side.

”Listen I was busy okay.” I pretended to be offended. 

“Ah huh,” she did some of her magic and her dress became a night gown as well. She followed by opening up the bed sheets so that I could hop in and I did.

”Elsa?” I asked my sister.

”What is it, sweetheart?” She answered me.

”What do you mean when you said things are going to change? I mean I know you’re queen now, and like the gates are open but you make it sound like more.” I asked.

”You need someone to look after you. Make sure that you are taken care of. That you stay healthy.” She put some hair behind one of my ears. “To make sure you stay clean.” She winked at me. “To make sure that you eat.” She poked my belly.

”I never needed anyone before. Again Elsa I’m 18.” I whined.

”Guess we’ll have to agree to disagree then baby sister because I’m probably going to be a bit overbearing and overprotective for a while after all of our separation and everything that went down. I almost lost you.” She looked down and then hopped in the bed as well.

“I just want my sister Elsa, I don’t need a mom.” I replied feeling guilty.

”Well, you was only 15 when mother and father passed. I was 18. So yes you are an adult now but I had them there for my entire childhood to take care of me. How about for the last three years until you turned 18? You didn’t have mother and father there. Or me.” She frowned. “I think that I’d like to make up for that.” She smiled tickling my side.

”Fine, you can be the boss I guess.” I grumbled causing her to laugh. “At least you can think you are.” I mumbled under my breath.

”What was that?” She elegantly raised a brow at me looking me in the eyes. 

I saw she had mother’s eyes and I got that same feeling I had looking into them,“Nothing.” I replied. Yawning again.

”That’s what I thought.” Elsa chuckled again. “Now then snuggle close. Let’s get some sleep okay?” She started rubbing my belly and honestly that was something that was unexpected but soothed me. Then she started humming the lullaby mother used to sing to us as children.

”Elsa,” I yawned again trying to fight it.

”Yes, love.” She cooed.

”I love you.” I said before drifting off.

”I love you too, but what am I ever going to do with you.” She said kissing my hair and resting her head next to mine.


	2. Ooops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets in trouble and finally learns why Elsa is being so hard on her.

For once in my life it seemed like things were actually different, and a good kind of different at that. The gates were open finally, I had Olaf, Sven, Christoph, and most of all my Elsa back. She wasn't kidding when she said that things were going to change with us. She was still my sister but she had definitely taken a much more maternal role in our relationship babying me probably a bit too much but unless it was embarrassing me in front of other people I was fine with it. There were benefits to having someone play the role of parent again in my life, the things I missed most the past three years since mother and father died. Like having someone to go to in the middle of the night when I had a nightmare, helped me prepare for things like finding what to wear when I go do certain things in town or on my dates with Christoph, or simply just having someone that I could snuggle with when I wanted physical contact which was something I was starving off being cut off from the rest of the world for so long.

There were some downsides though like she always made sure I ate my vegetables and limited the amount of chocolate and other sweets I was aloud to eat, she gave me curfews on when to be back at night, I was expected to take a bath everyday and keep my room clean. Those things really sucked I won't lie but I guess it might have been good for me. I'd die if Elsa ever heard me admit that though. 

Most days of mine consisted of me playing with Olaf, Sven, Christoph, and some of the children in the village. And Elsa would play with me when she had time too mostly in the evenings when she was done with all her "queenly duties" and stuff for the day, and the few rare days that she did get off.

However, after Elsa was done with her "queenly duties" today I wasn't exactly as excited to see her as I normally did. I did something bad, and that meant she was probably going to punish me unless I could find a way to keep it from her. So Elsa had what she called a "study" where she kept up with all her paperwork and stuff for the kingdom being like trade agreements, laws, and a bunch of other stuff I don't really keep up with. But I did however knew that she had been working on something in there that was more important than usual. Not that like all of her other stuff wasn't important but this was a different kind of important. I wasn't aloud to know about it so I did the best I could to not be nosy. Which for me is a very hard thing to do.

Olaf and I were playing ball in the castle, and it just so happened that Elsa's door to her study was open. I didn't catch the ball when Olaf through it to me and it landed in there, and that's when I saw the huge envelope that said SECRET in all capital letters. As I bent down to pick up the ball I hit my head on her desk knocking over the large vase full of flowers which was full to the brim with water. I knew I was going to be in huge trouble but at least it was just water. So I thought at least. I had also knocked over a large ink bottle that got everywhere. So there was liquid leaking on the floor, and started soaking up into the several papers on her desk and the envelop. I tried to grab the envelop before it could be engulfed but I wasn't fast enough. Then when I panicked and tried to run away I slipped and landed in the ink and water getting all over my dress and my face.

I knew there was no way I could hide this and Elsa was going to be back any minute from her final meeting of the day, so I just started panicking. Olaf tried to help me calm down because I was terrified, but I told him there was nothing he could do. We tried to walk away quickly to escape the castle as a final resort so I could run away and start a new life somewhere else which he was more than happy to join me in doing despite missing Elsa and everyone else, but then I ran into Elsa.

"Anna? What's all over your face?" Elsa said grabbing my shoulder before I could make my great escape.

"What are you talking about?" I tried playing dumb. I could see Olaf out of the corner of my eye trying look anywhere but at the confrontation that was to come.

"Anna, your face is covered in ink," she wiped her thumb across my forehead, "and you're dress is ruined. What did you get into?'

"Why do you always assume the worst Elsa? Come on what could I possibly get into?" I tried to smooth over. I stood in front of her study room door. 

"Anna, let me through." She said patiently.

"Why do you need to go in there for?" I waved my arm at her. "Come on lets go do something fun? You deserve a break."

"Anna what are you hiding from me? What did you do?" 

"Elsa please," she pushed me aside and saw her desk. Her eyes grew wide and she ran over and tried to grab the large envelope when it half ripped it's self by her just literally touching it.

She looked at me slowly and I quickly looked down at the ground to our feet. I could hear her take a deep breathe very slowly. When she then said "Olaf would you mind giving me and Anna some privacy for a while. I need to talk to my sister alone for a minute."

I looked up and saw the fear apparent in his eyes and shook his head yes and walked off.

"Anna, why is my desk soaking wet with water and ink?" 

"I kinda knocked over your flower vase and thing of ink and it got everywhere, and I couldn't save your papers." I said slowly.

I heard her take another deep breathe, "Anna, I want you to look at me."

I kept my head down.

"Anna, I said for you to look at me right now." 

I looked up and saw her eyes locking on mine. She was furious and if I had a tail it would have most definitely been between my legs.

"Why were you in there?"

"Olaf and I were playing ball and it accidentally got in there."

"I have told you before Anna not to go in there if I am not in there, and I have also told you countless times to not play ball in the house. You could break something, or well I guess in your case you didn't even need the ball to make a mess." She sighed. "Come here." She grabbed for my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked my heart in my throat. 

"Your room."

She opened up my door and had me sit down before she closed it.

"Princess Anna Elizabeth of Arendelle! You know how important those papers are! Do you understand what you just did! You are so lucky I have another copy in my room young lady! That was very important to the kingdom, and a lot of people are depending on them and you had them practically destroyed! You disobeyed me Anna! You deliberately disobeyed me!" She took a deep breathe.

I could feel the tears start to develop in my eyes. "I'm sorry Elsa." I choked as I started crying.

"Your actions will not come without consequences this time. You are grounded. You are not to leave this room for the rest of the night. I will have them bring you your dinner up here. You sit up here and think about what you have done. You will not be allowed to go outside and play for the next three days, and no more sweets."

I gasped, "But Elsa, I..."

"No buts..." She sighed. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." She murmured before she left shutting the door behind her.

I sat up there crying for a long time sitting at my windowsill staring out at the night. I messed up big time and I almost did a lot of innocent people wrong. I deserved this. I sighed eventually getting tired from crying for so long and heading toward my bed. 

I heard a knock on my door. "Anna," I heard my sister say.

I didn't respond.

"Anna can you let me in please." She knocked again.

I sighed and went over and opened my door silent.

"Anna I'm sorry." She began.

I continued my silence.

"I was upset okay but I know it was an accident. You're still in trouble, but I wanted to talk to you." She sat down on my bed patting the seat beside her.

I sat down.

"Anna as of right now you are my heir to the throne." 

I gasped. "What? Why would you decide that? Look what just happened."

"I'm grounding you Anna because I know you can be better than this. And as my heir I want to teach you what father taught me on how to rule the kingdom. Despite me just starting and all," she laughed, "Anna I'm doing this because I love you and I hate this. I hate having to do this, but what else am I supposed to do. You didn't listen to me."

"It's okay Elsa. I know why you did it. But you really think this could be queen someday. I don't want to be queen Elsa I'm too much of a mess for that."

"Is that how you really feel?" She asked me. "Because if you really don't want to be my heir I can always pick someone else Anna."

"What about if you have kids Elsa?"

She sighed slowly. "I don't know if I ever will Anna."

"What?"

"What if I can't because of my powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anna I'm not able to have children."

"Oh my gosh Elsa I'm so sorry!" I hugged her.

"But I still have you Anna. You're my kid. And I'm okay with that." She gave a sad smile.

"I am?" 

"I might not be your legal guardian for long Anna since you're getting to that age, but you'll always be my kid. You're my little sister. I mean I know I'm not mother and I can't..."

"Elsa..." I put my hand on hers looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know how to do this Anna. You're the only family I have and I just want to take care of you and raise you to be a good person." 

"And you're doing great Elsa. I messed up you did the right thing. I still love you Elsa."

"You don't hate me?'

"Elsa I adore you. I just want to be like you of course I want to be your heir and be queen some day, but I mean how could I ever be like you."

"I don't want you to be like me Anna. I want you to be better."

"Look at me though Elsa. I'm not even a real princess I play like I'm a child, I can't walk straight without falling, I'm the furthest thing from proper, that's just not me Elsa."

She laughed. "Maybe you're hopeless Anna, but you're heart is what would make you the perfect queen."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, now come here." I hugged her and she kissed my hair. "I love you so much Anna. You're literally my whole world."

"I love you too Elsa." I sighed. Maybe I was in trouble, but I knew Elsa was punishing so that I'd learn to be better. And maybe someday I can be like her.


	3. Sick Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is sick and is not used to having someone take care of her.

I woke up to the rays of sunlight streaming outside of my window, and stretched. Which was the first mistake I made that day. I felt very sore and weak. I swallowed next and realized that the action did nothing but hurt my throat. Followed by a cough that just make the fire burn even more. I tried breathing out of my nose and I gave up trying to breath out of my mouth which added even more fire.

This wasn't the first time I had been sick, but it still wasn't the best time all the same. I could go see the doctor, but if I told myself I wasn't sick maybe I wouldn't be. It all might go away. So I got up slowly and got ready despite my body's protest. I headed down the hall to the dinning room where I saw Elsa at her morning ritual drinking her coffee and looking at her to do list for the day. 

"Morning sis," she smiled at me.

"Morning," I croaked. Then tried to clear my throat not noticing how congested I was. "Good morning I tried again, but horse." I then sighed sitting down at the small table just for the royal family.

"Anna? You alright?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

I just shook my head yes to her I didn't want to talk about since it hurt so bad.

"Aww, you sick." She cooed at me walking up to me to feel my forehead. Her cold hand felt good on my feverish skin.

I just shrugged at her.

"I never thought the day would come Princess Anna wouldn't want to talk," she chuckled putting some of my hair behind my ear. "Maybe you should go back to be honey. I can bring your food to you."

"It's okay, Elsa." I croaked trying to talk again. "I want to try and eat here."

They brought my favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Elsa went back to her seat and we each grabbed a plate and I loaded mine up generously with pancakes. I mean it was chocolate pancakes! Then I drowned then in syrup and Elsa just chuckled shaking her head. I ate a bite and began to chew only to feel the fire in my throat once again, and the sweetness and the smell hit me all at once. I grabbed a napkin and spit my bite into it despite being unladylike which I knew was a thing with Elsa, and I covered my mouth as I ran to the nearest bathroom to the dinning room.

I ran in as fast as I could accidentally leaving the door wide open and hovered over the toilet where my stomach emptied it's self. I then felt cold hands hold my hair back. Once I was finished and panting I sat down on the floor and Elsa sat next to me. "I think it's time to see the doctor, and I also think I need to tell Kai that I'm going to need him to take care of some things for me today."

"I don't need to see the doctor Elsa, and you don't need to take the day off today. I'm fine, but a bit sick to my stomach." I said quickly.

Elsa frowned at me, "Sweetheart you're sick you need someone to take care of you. I want to."

"I'll get you sick Elsa if I even am." 

"It's fine Anna," Elsa said reaching for my hand. "Now come on," she tugged on me, "lets go get you looked it."

"I'd rather not," I said trying to pull my arm back. Sadly she was a bit stronger than me which I found surprising.

"Anna, you need to see a doctor."

"I don't want to see a doctor I'll be fine."

"Why don't you want to see a doctor?" 

"I just don't okay." 

"Anna, you're seeing a doctor because I said so."

"Fine," I tried to run off but she wouldn't let go.

"Where you off to?" She asked attempting to tug me along to the doctors who were to meet us down in the infirmary.

I finally slipped free and started running as fast as I could back to my bedroom. I was not going to see the doctor today. Not today.

"Anna!" She sighed but thankfully she didn't chase after me. Hopefully that would be it, and we could just pretend like I'm fine.

About ten minutes later I was laying back down in my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Anna, you can't hide from me. I know you're in there. She opened the door, but she couldn't see me. Since I was under the bed. "Anna?" I saw her feet walk up to my bed to realize I wasn't there. "Hmmm..." I wonder where my Anna might be." She pondered. "Guess she's not in here." Then I heard her walk to the door and close it. That was my chance, and realizing I hadn't locked my door when it was too late I decided not to make the same mistake again. "Gottcha!" She jumped out from behind the door and wrapped her arms around me. 

I ended up doing a pitiful scream if you could even call it that. 

"Anna look at me," she turned me around. "Are you afraid of going to the doctor?"

"What? No? Never?" I said not looking her in the eyes. "Can you let me go now?"

"Anna, you're sick honey." She said cupping my cheek. "You need to get seen. Why are you so afraid? You can tell me anything Anna you don't have to be embarrassed."

I sighed. "I don't like shots."

"Oh okay, you're afraid of needles huh?" She said. "I'm not leaving your side Anna even if you do get a shot. We don't even know if you'll need one."

"I don't want to go." I started crying. 

"Hey now, don't cry. It's alright. How about I make a deal with you huh?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah if you let me take you to get seen I'll let you have some chocolate." 

"I don't think I want to think about food right now." I sighed.

"Oh yeah," she said wiping my tears. "I'll make some snow for you to play in if you want later?"

"I'm achy Elsa," I whimpered.

"Then what will it take for you to go see the doctor then? You not wanting chocolate or to play I think you must be feeling pretty bad then." She cooed again.

She still had her arms wrapped around me so that I didn't escape again and I stopped fighting her and wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my face into her chest. "I want you." I cried.

I heard Elsa sniff for a minute almost like she was going to cry and I did that. "I'm right here baby, it's okay. Elsa's here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you the whole time, I'm not leaving your side until you're better deal?"

I had to think about it for a minute. I finally shook my head yes giving in. If it was anyone else.

She held my hand as we walked to the doctor and where he checked me out. And I did have to get a shot since I had the flu. "It'll help you feel better faster." The doctor said.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked heart pumping. Elsa squeezed my hand.

"We'll take it." She said wrapping her arm around me. "She whispered in my ear, just don't look you can stay right here."

And not long after I saw the doctor come in with a needle. He pulled up my sleeve and wiped it clean with a small cloth.

"Wait, I'm not ready."

The doctor waited.

"Anna," Elsa grabbed my face. "Look at me. Go ahead," She told the doctor.

Once the shot pieced my skin and it was over, I was crying in Elsa's chest.

"Hey now brave girl, it's alright. It's over you did so good."

"I'm not a little girl Elsa," I sniffed. "I shouldn't be afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid Anna. I'm right here. Let me just talk to the doctor and grab your medicine then we'll head back to bed okay." She said wiping my tears. "Hard parts over." With that she left to go talk to the doctor and not long after she came back with a little bottle of pills. "Lets go," She said taking my hand again.

To be continued...


	4. Sick Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Elsa taking care of a sick Anna.

Needless to say it had been a long morning for me, and I felt really bad about Elsa taking time off of her queenly duties to take care of me. I know she said things were going to be different now but I guess I just really comprehend what that meant. She's like my guardian now I guess. Or playing more of a parent role. Not what I was expecting. But she was also my best friend or well we're working on getting to that and I don't know.

Elsa had me in bed and she was laying with me. I had my head on her chest as I was listening to her heart beat. It sounded a lot like Mama's actually. Sometimes I'd see our mother in her eyes and it was really nice. She was stroking my hair and humming contently.

"Elsa," I croaked. My throat still felt like it was on fire every time I tried to speak.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She cooed.

"I don't want you to get sick, or for you to feel like you got to take off of work and take care of me. I've been sick before several times and I was fine just the same all alone."

"Things are different now Anna, like it or not I'm taking care of you."

"Not that I'm against it sadly, but why?"

She looked at me and took a minute to put together her words. "Okay, here's why things are the way that they are now Anna. Let me see if I can word this right. I love you, and you're the most important thing to me in the entire world. Anna leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done and the absolute biggest regret I have in my entire life."

"But," I tried to talk before she shushed me.

"I did what I did thinking that I was protecting you, and I know I can't keep beating myself up about the past and how much I hate myself for what I did. Not to mention I learned that love was the cure and now I know it seems with that being said all it takes is tapping into how I feel about you. Anna you're my whole world. I love you so much and I finally can be around you and not worry about hurting you. You didn't just lose someone then Anna. I lost you too and saying no to you over and over again. I get to hold you now." She squeezed me a little too tight. "I want to hold you, and take care of you, and love you as much as I can Anna. There will never be a moment that I won't want to stop wanting to time and time again proving to you what you mean to me. I love you. You sacrificed yourself for me Anna, and I just look at you and see you're hear and okay. I want to enjoy every moment. I want..."

"Elsa," I tried to laugh before my throat started to burn again. "I understand now. It's okay. You're starting to talk like I do."

"Anna, moral of the story is that you are my little sister and it is my job to take care of you. And to protect you. And I want that job. I want that. And you don't get a choice either. As your older sister, your guardian, and your queen," she winked at me, "I'm going to do that.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that then." I smiled nuzzling into her side.

"Can I get you anything Anna? You haven't eaten or drink anything today if you remember." I was later in the evening.

"The thought of food makes me sick." I tried not to think about those pancakes. Never thought that would happen.

"How about something light like soup." She tried to persuade me. "You need fluids too so plenty of water."

"Water burns, and I don't want to throw up again." I whined.

"You at least got to try Anna. I'm not going to force you but you should at least try okay." She looked very concerned.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright I guess." I'll try. But can I take a nap first.

She sighed in defeat too. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and she continued to stroke my hair and rub soothing circles on my back. And as I was beginning to go under I could hear her faintly singing to me what sounded like a lullaby.

_Where the north, meets the sea,_

_There's a river, full of memory,_

_Sleep my darling safe and sound,_

_For in this river all if found..._

Oh Anna, what am I ever going to do with you.  



	5. I Am Not Cute, Look At Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna realizes she's getting a little chubby and feels self-conscious about it, only for Elsa to help her feel better.

I was in my room with the royal taylor and as I was standing in front of my huge mirror as he was making measurement. It was a thing we had done several times a year. Being "royalty" meant we never had to worry about not having enough clothes. But this time I was afraid of what was to come of the visit. For I new it was probably time to get some new clothes because I need them and not neccessarily because I want them.

"Turn for me dear," the tiny man said. "Ahh I see..."

"See what," I was already feeling my cheeks go red.

"Looks like it's time for new dresses indeed." He clicked his tongue.

"Yeah I guess..." I just wanted to disappear. I kept looking at myself in the mirror and noticed I had a little bit of a nudge around my belly and my checks look just a tad bit rounder. It was terrible I could not believe it. I felt like I just woke up this way, but I know it wouldn't have just happened overnight. I might have been eating a little bit more since I was so happy now and with people I actually cared about. And sneaking into the kitchen at midnight to grab some chocolate with Elsa might have not been the best idea every now and then. But it was hard to say no.

That was all that was said thankfully and he left without another word. I had my newer bigger dresses in my closest, and I was wearing one. I could see the curves I didn't have before and love handles? What? It was decided I was never going to eat again.

Then one of our servent's knocked on my door to announce that it was time for lunch, and in my mind I just kept thinking over and over again about how I probably looked like I was just waddling down the hallway excited to get some more food as if I wasn't fat enough. Maybe I was over reacting a bit in my mind but it honestly felt like it.

"Hey you," Elsa smiled at me. "I love your new dress sweetheart. You always look the best in green."

I wondered if she noticed.

"Thank you," I gave a small awkward smile back. "How did it go with you and your fitting?"

"Fine, didn't really need many more dresses though. So thankfully I didn't have to hang around too long." She looked at me and grabbed a bit of her sandwhich. Dang it sandwhiches? Really? My favorite? And I saw two generous slices of chocolate cake and I kept thinking to myself why me?

"Sounds good," I said as I sat down and grabbed a plate putting on an apple and a sandwhich.

We talked like we usually did. Only I was mostly just nibbling on my sandwhich or picking at it.

"Anna, you alright?" Elsa sounded concerned. Oh boy.

"Yeah, why?" I was just going to brush this off and it was going to be fine. If this was my plan to lose weight this was just going to be a part of it.

"You've hardly touched your food it's sandwhiches, they're your favorite. And there's chocolate cake and you haven't even made a move for it. I thought you would kill for cake." She laughed, but then her look of concern came back.

"I'm just not hungry." She tilted her head at me.

"May I be excused please?" I asked hoping we could drop it.

Elsa continued with her concerned look but responded, "yes you may."

I left before she could say another word.

That evening at dinner came something similar. There was meat, and potatoes. I grabbed a plate and added very little and picked at it and nibbled at it the same. There was also cookies and I didn't want any of those either.

"Anna?" Elsa asked me, "What's going on? You've hardly touched your food. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Elsa." I tried to smooth over. Elsa wasn't giving up so easily though.

"Anna, it's not like you to not want to eat. Are you sick?" She asked me.

"No just not very hungry. May I be excused?" I asked hoping I could leave.

Sighing Elsa just nodded at me.

I went back to my room and I was absolutely starving. A part of me really wanted to eat, but I kept looking in the mirror and remembered why I was trying to cut back. I laid down and closed my eyes worrying about it, and wondering how long it would take for me to get back to how I used to look and I guess I fell asleep.

I woke up with cold arms wrapped around me. I don't know what woke me up and I certainly knew I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey you," I saw Elsa tap my nose. And like a cat I jumped afraid.

"Ahhh," I screamed.

"Shhh, shh it's okay its just me." She rubbed my back once I landed awkwardly in her lap or at least my face did. I sat up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind." I smiled.

"I have a sixth sense is all." She winked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I might have not been around for a while but you haven't changed much. I can always tell when something's wrong."

"What would be wrong?" I played dumb. She was on to me.

"Well the Anna I know would never turn down sweets. Especially when she's aloud to have them." She chuckled.

"I'm just not hungry." I said then was quickly betrayed by my empty stomach which then growled.

"Ah huh," she looked at me.

"I'm fine Elsa."

"Anna what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anna."

"Elsa just leave it okay."

"Anna," she grabbed my face with her hands and had me look at her. I tried to look down. "Look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Why is that?"

"Just prefer looking at the bed sheets."

"Why aren't you eating Anna?"

"I have ate."

"Not much."

"I'm fine."

"Fine, prove it. I brought you a snack." There was a plate of cookies sitting next to the bed on a tray with a glass of milk.

"I'm not hungry."

"Anna, so help me." She gave me a look and I remembered mother's look all too well. It was hard to forget that look. The one she gave me every time I got busted for all of the fun, stupid, but fun things I did that I wasn't supposed to."

"Okay, okay. Put the mom face away and I'll tell you deal." I sighed looking down again.

"Fair enough," she sighed.

"I kinda, maybe, sorta, maybe gained just you know a little bit of weight." I looked down trying not to cry.

I heard Elsa sigh again, then with her finger she lifted up my head with her chin. "I know Anna." 

I tried to put my head back down but she stopped me.

"I don't want to look like this anymore. I had to get new dresses."

She looked at me as she put the puzzle pieces together. "So you wanted to starve yourself to lose weight is what you're telling me."

I tried to look down but it was hard to not keep looking in her icy blue eyes.

"Anna, that's not a good idea."

"I look different Elsa, and I'm embaressed okay."

"Anna, you are absolutely fine."

"But I.." She cut me off.

"Anna you don't have anything to worry about love. You are beautiful just the way you are. It doesn't matter that you gained a little weight." I saw her eyes lighten.

"I don't feel beautiful."

"Well you are, and honestly I think you look better this way."

"Wait what?"

"It's not like you gained a lot Anna." She laughed. "You was a literal string bean you was so tiny. I know you never ate much after you was alone Anna. You was depressed. I understand that. But now you're actually healthy and then maybe a little extra I won't lie I'm sorry." She laughed. "But Anna you are so stinking cute with you chubby cheeks and your little belly." She tickled me and I couldn't help but laugh. "You are so beautiful and I don't want you to change. You're healthy and loved Anna. Maybe I've spoiled you a little too much." She laughed. "But you aren't fat Anna and I want you to stop worrying about it. Our bodies change sometimes. It happens. You've been so happy Anna and you're finally eating a normal amount okay maybe extra sweets but Anna you're fine."

"You think I look cute?" My cheeks grew red.

"Yes I do." She smiled at me.

"You wanted me to gain weight."

"I was worried about you Anna you were practically skin and bones. So I've managed to get you to eat some extra treats. I think you should love yourself the way I do."

"I don't know what to say."

She held me in her lap and rest her head on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, if you was unhealthy I'd tell you okay. But you are absolutley fine. So you promise to not feel self conscious?"

I sighed. "I promise."

"Good," She smiled at me poking my belly. Which growled again. "So you want to finally eat now?"

"Absolutely." I smiled grabbing the plate of cookies and shoving them in my mouth.

"Anna, remember you're a princess manners please."

"Sorry," I said with my mouth full.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my hair. "Oh, Anna what am I ever going to do with you?"


End file.
